


[Podfic of] Verity and Consequence

by luvtheheaven



Series: luvtheheaven's podfics (audio recordings of other people's fics) [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drunk Driving, Explicit Language, M/M, Masturbation, Party, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, Warning for, and kind of/maybe, more mature than the other "Rated Teen" podfics I have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of anomalagous's amazing story. I was her artist for the Sciles Mini Bang in 2015.</p><p>Original summary she wrote for the fic:</p><p>Stiles wasn't entirely sure when it all started. It was the kind of thing that had just crept up on him, added to itself in incremental stages, a little here and a little there, until one day it was just kind of there in its entirety. It had constructed itself out of a crooked smile, an afternoon of laughter, fingers on the small of his back to guide him through a crowd. It had built up through an excess of kindness, even when he hadn't deserved it, maybe especially when he hadn't deserved it, a loyalty that had never wavered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Verity and Consequence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Verity and Consequence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920719) by [volatilehearted (anomalagous)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalagous/pseuds/volatilehearted). 



> This is a podfic that was first posted back in May in a combined post along with the entire text of the story. I decided I'd rather have a separate post for feedback that is meant for me, since all feedback so far seemed to be for the writing and I don't even know, based on only the combined post, if anyone has even listened to my podfic yet. I'll backdate this story in a couple of months to be accurate. I want people to find it if they're looking for new podfics though so I'm gonna wait a while before I do that.

Note that the podfic is 35 minutes and 5 seconds long. (35:05)

[Podfic Download Link](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven%27s%20podfics/Verity%20and%20Consquence%20-%20Sciles%20%28Scott%20and%20Stiles%20slash%29%20Teen%20Wolf%20podfic.mp3) (Right click to save and download! Also regular left clicking works as streaming, even on mobile.)

This is my audiofic archive link: <http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/verity-and-consequence>

Let me know if you have any questions or concerns and please leave me some feedback if you enjoyed my performance!

**Author's Note:**

> The music used throughout this podfic was the Vitamin String Quartet version of the song "Happy", originally by Pharrell Williams <http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/pharrellwilliams/happy.html>


End file.
